leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Diana/@comment-4888212-20170914032020
concerning jgl-diana: ive been crunching numbers for an optimal build, and weirdly enough, my "go-to" MR item, banshees veil, is outclassed by abyssal mask. you become 650 effective hitpoints tankier, and lose 48dmg ( in a full burst rotation. this is still enough to annihilate squishies, but in a teamfight with an AP midlaner, this is immediately worth it. (+10% magic damage taken on the enemies aura). since you are a diver, this aura will be where it has to be for your APC to deal more devastating damage. due to becoming tankier, your extended fight damage actually increases. if the enemy team has devastating, hard to dodge CC they constantly aim at you, keep going for banshees veil ofc, or if your team is full AD, or somebody on your team builds abyssal mask for you. (which gives you +10% magic dmg + banshee's 70AP and shield, perfect world) so as the damage is literally the same, you exchange 5MR and a shield for 650 EHP, 300 much needed mana, the eternity passive, and a buff to your APC. the mathematically optimal build for both damage and tankiness in one (i.e. sacrificing minimal damage for maximum tankiness on same slots), is the following: runic echo sorc shoes hourglass next item: depends on enemy setup: if your "main targets" are above 60MR or are expected to be soon, or have scaling MR runes => void staff /// if they are under 60 MR, rabadons deathcap abyssal mask (or as said above, if you REALLY need to dodge that CC, banshees veil) last item: either deathcap or voidstaff, depending on on what youve built previously, or if you really need to kill that one squishy and die happily afterwards, lichbane (think: fed vayne, kog etc) if the enemy crucial targets are above 90 MR (scaling runes + MR item), (means youve built voidstaff earlier), or they are very tanky and you have to go toe to toe with them, a warmogs or similar tanky item can be key. a good item is also liandrys torment, giving you some health, while maximizing your MPen. together with usual setup, a 90MR opponent is reduced to a 14,5 MR opponent. this compliments well with the +10% increase from abyssal mask, which is about a 9% dmg increase on your AP ratios and base damages. for you and your allies. as i see diana as a heavy burst reliant char, i dislike nashors tooth, i think it does too little too slow to be effective on her. her full combo + 3 hits should destroy her main targets even without nashors tooth (and if it doesnt, lichbane is better, as it is faster), and if you are up against heavy MR tanks, the nashors tooth deals too little damage to be noticeable, so you will either outtank them with shield and passive in a duel, and slowly wittle them down, or run away from them (or find a better target). thats my 2 cents. tldr buy abyssal mask instead of banshees veil if possible => profit